1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing commercial advertising in a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various television networks broadcast televised entertainment to the consumer free of charge. This is made economically possible by the inclusion of paid advertisements with the televised entertainment. Depending on the popularity of the particular televised program, advertisers are charged varying fees for their advertisements. These fees are also dependent on the length of each advertisement, the frequency of occurrence and the number of days (weeks, months) over which the advertiser desires the advertisement to be broadcast.
Quite understandably, this form of advertising is very costly; for example, a single minute of advertising during the Super Bowl may cost upwards of one million dollars.